


Into the unknown

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Whumptober day 15Prompt:Possession| Magical healing | Science gone wrong
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 6





	Into the unknown

The professor which splits the sky and alights upon the ground as delicately as a feather is different from the one who disappeared. The professor who raises a blade to strike down Solon in a single motion is not the one who stared wide eyed to her students when the darkness swallowed her up.

She stares at Solon’s crumpled corpse, and she says, “Shit.”

And with that, the professor collapses.

*~*~*

When she opens her eyes again, they are different. They are sharper, more curious. The professor speaks of humanity as if she is above them.

The goddess walks the earth again.

She stares through the eyes of the Ashen Demon, and she is confused, and she is angry.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Byleth was supposed to absorb her power, and Sothis was to disappear. But here she is. And Byleth is gone instead. Sothis is left to teach the students.

She’s fond of them, of course. But she does not wish to take Byleth’s position. Not that she has much of a choice. Byleth is gone. The goddess remains.

She stares through eyes that are not hers and wonders how it came to be this way.


End file.
